Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est Toi
by Kat's Imagination
Summary: Ichigo n'a jamais aimé passer Noël chez sa famille, mais quand son père lui propose d'inviter une amie, quelque chose lui dit qu'il n'oubliera pas ce Noël de si tôt...


**Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi**

- Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way, Oh, what fun it is to ride, In a one horse open sleigh, Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way, Oh, what fun it is to ride, In a one horse open sleigh...

Dans le quartier enneigé de Karakura, un pauvre adolescent venait à peine d'émerger de son sommeil qu'il se faisait assaillir par la voix rouillé de son vieux père. Ichigo, de mauvais poil comme à chaque matin, frappa son géniteur, qui portait une tuque de père Noël, pour le faire taire.

- Arrête de chanter, tu me casses les oreilles !

- Voyons Ichigo ! Il faut se mettre dans l'ambiance ! Et si t'es pas gentil, le père Noël ne te donnera pas de cadeau ! riposta Isshin en secouant négativement la tête.

- Et alors ? De toute façon, le père Noël n'existe pas, ce n'est que toi avec un oreiller sous le costume, une fausse barbe et une tuque, répliqua le roux en le faisant sortir de sa chambre à coup de pied.

Après s'être préparé et avoir mangé, Ichigo dut se vêtir d'un gros manteau, d'une tuque sans oublier les gants et un foulard. Le thermomètre effleurait le -10 cependant le ciel était dégagé, laissant les rayons du soleil frapper les flocons de neige au sol. Ceux-ci s'illuminèrent, donnant presque mal à ces yeux marron. Tout autour de lui était blanc. Seul le ciel d'un bleu clair se détachait du lot. En maugréant contre la température, Ichigo se dirigea vers son lycée.

Bientôt, ce serait les vacances d'hiver et déjà, tout le monde avait le coeur à la fête. Sauf le shinigami remplacant qui, comme à son habitude, n'aimait guère ce genre de truc. Peut-être était-ce la famille Kurosaki qui le rendait maussade ? En effet, la veille de Noël, Isshin, Ichigo ainsi que Yuzu et Karin partait en direction de cette famille plus que dynamique et hyperactive. Et comme à chaque année, le roux devrait se taper les insultes ainsi que les remarques désobligeantes de ses cousins crâneurs.

Juste à cette pensée, Ichigo soupira. Combien de fois cette fête s'était-elle terminée par une bagarre ? _Trop souvent_, songea-t-il. _Ça me met en rogne juste à y songer ! Non, cette année va être différente !_ se promit-il mentalement.

{...}

- Non. Il n'est pas question que tu restes ici le 24 décembre. Tu viens avec nous.

- QUOI ? MAIS POURQUOI ? s'écria Ichigo qui venait de proposer son idée à son père.

- C'est le seul jour de l'année où nous voyons notre famille, et comme Noël est une fête familiale et que tu fais partie de la famille Kurosaki, tu vas venir un point c'est tout, trancha Isshin.

- Mais, tu sais bien comment je déteste y aller ! Il n'y a personne de mon âge et de sensé avec qui parler ! Ils en ont tous contre ma couleur de cheveux et ça se termine toujours pas une bagarre ! Sans oublier que la faute retombe toujours sur moi !

- Non. Tu vas venir que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais...si tu veux, j'ai peut-être quelque chose à te suggérer, débuta mystérieusement son géniteur, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Le shinigami releva la tête, soudainement intéressé. Si quelque chose pouvait rendre son calvaire moins pire, il était prêt à tout.

- Quoi ? fit-il impatient.

- Invite ta petite-amie à passer Noël avec nous ! se réjouit son père, heureux de son coup.

Le visage de son fils s'assombrit aussitôt. L'espoir qui venait de naître en lui était maintenant enterré profondément six pieds sous terre.

- Idiot ! s'écria-t-il. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai PAS de petite-amie !

- Et bien, ce sera l'occasion rêvé de te rapprocher d'une fille ! Car je suis sûr qu'il y en a une ! fit Isshin accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

- Tu me connais trop mal, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le fils.

{...}

Enfermé dans sa chambre, Ichigo faisait les cent pas, tournant en rond jusqu'à en étourdir Kon qui l'observait.

- Inviter...une fille ? s'étrangla le roux tout en continuant de marcher de long en large.

- Ben oui ! Ce n'est pas sorcier ! s'exclama Kon. Ah, bien sûr, j'oubliai que t'étais coincé comme mec, pourtant tu devrais être capable d'attirer des filles avec ce corps musclé que t'as, il y a que le visage qui gâche tout...

- Tais-toi ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! Espèce de stupide peluche ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il a mon visage ? se fâcha le shinigami en envoyant valser Kon contre le mur.

- Euh, Ichi-nii, est-ce que ça va ? fit une petite voix derrière la porte.

- Euh.. Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yuzu ?

- Le souper va être prêt dans cinq minutes. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, soupira le grand frère. Je descends dans quelques minutes.

Il entendit les pas de sa soeur s'éteindre, alors qu'il reprenait sa marche autour de sa chambre à la recherche d'une solution. _Peut-être pourrai-je inviter Inoue ?_ Il secoua la tête. _Non, elle a sûrement mieux à faire que de traîner avec un type comme moi durant Noël._ Il eut un pincement au coeur à cette pensée. _Alors, peut-être Rukia ? Non, elle est à la Soul Society. Ou alors, à la place d'un**e** ami**e** je pourrais inviter UN AMI ! Comme Chad, Keigo ou Mizuiro ! Mais, oui c'est ça la solution !_

{...}

- Alors, que faites-vous à Noël ?

- Moi, je vais à Tokyo ! s'exclama gaiement l'énergique Keigo tout en sautillant un peu partout. J'ai tellement hâte ! Les cadeaux, les belles filles ... !

- Moi, je vais voir ma famille à Mexico, déclara l'imposant Chad.

- Et moi, je vais à Osaka ! renchérit Mizuiro.

- Et moi ? Personne ne veut savoir ? s'offusqua Uryu.

- T'as tout compris, répliqua au tact l'ennemi du Quincy. De toute façon, tu parles trop.

- Et toi, Ichigo ? lança Mizuiro pour éviter une nouvelle dispute.

- Je reste dans le coin, soupira-t-il le menton posé sur sa main.

- Allez ! l'encouragea Keigo. Demain sera notre dernier jour de cours et dans quelques jours, à nous les cadeaux ! Et les jolies filles pour moi...

_Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait que j'achète ceux pour Yuzu et Karin_, songea le roux.

{...}

- Demain, je pars voir ma famille ! Ils ont loué un chalet dans les montagnes ! Il paraît que les pentes sont superbes là-bas ! Je vais pouvoir faire de la planche à neige !

- Wow ! C'est super Tatsuki ! se réjouit Orihime. T'as de la chance ! Je suis contente pour toi.

- Oui, mais toi ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule pour Noël !

- Oh ! Ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

- N'y a-t-il pas une tante sur qui tu pourrais passer les vacances ?

La rousse ne répondit pas. _Je n'ai pas de famille depuis que mon frère m'a quittée, ce qui fait un moment déjà_, songea-t-elle tristement. Son amie scrutait son visage teinté d'une nostalgie. Tatsuki se sentait impuissante dans cette situation. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Orihime la coupa.

- Ne te fait pas de souci ! Tout va bien aller ! Bon, j'y vais ! Je ne veux pas manquer mon émission ! Bon voyage ! On se revoit après les vacances ! salua-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

La championne de karaté la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Son amie faisait tout pour ne pas qu'elle soit anxieuse, mais ça ne fonctionnait que très rarement. Ce geste ne faisait qu'empirer les inquiétudes autour d'elle. Tournant la tête, Tatsuki aperçut le shinigami remplaçant à quelques mètres. Elle alla à sa rencontre.

- Hey, Ichigo ! héla-t-elle.

- Salut Tatsuki, répondit-il. Il y a un problème ? ajouta-t-il en voyant son visage déconfit.

- Ichigo, crois-tu que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

- Euh, oui.

- J'aimerais... J'aimerais que tu prennes soin d'Orihime pendant les vacances. C'est le premier Noël qu'elle passera seule depuis la mort de son frère. D'habitude, elle venait chez moi, mais cette fois, je vais beaucoup plus loin et je ne peux l'emmener. Alors, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que tu puisses passer le plus de temps possible avec elle, mais je comprendrais si tu refusais...

- D'accord, l'interrompit le jeune homme. Je ferais mon possible. Ne t'inquiète pas, Inoue est aussi mon amie et je ne la laisserais jamais tomber.

- Merci, répondit Tatsuki soulagée.

{...}

_Et voilà, c'est maintenant ou jamais_, pensa Ichigo en revêtant en vitesse son manteau. La cloche annonçant le début des vacances avait créé un énorme remous dans les couloirs du lycée. Le shinigami tenta tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin à travers ce flot d'adolescent contaminé par l'excitation des festivités qui approchaient.

La tête rousse que le garçon suivait des yeux depuis un moment disparut de son champ de vision. _Merde _! pesta-t-il. Il redoubla la cadence, bousculant des lycéens à la tonne. Finalement, il se retrouva dehors. L'air glacé le ralentit durant une fraction de seconde. Puis, il repéra enfin l'objet de sa "mission". Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambés.

- Inoue !

- Kurosaki-kun ? Qu'est-ce...

- Je te raccompagne ? devança le roux.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte lentement, car, la fine pellicule de neige, ayant gelée, avait transformé la route en vrai patinoire. La main d'Ichigo, qui se balançait malgré lui frôla celle de son amie. Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Orihime déraper sur le trottoir glissant. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, attendant le choc. Cependant, celui-ci ne vint pas. Deux bras bien musclés la retenaient et un souffle chaud caressait son oreille droite.

- Fais attention, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses, susurra-t-il.

Se rendant compte de la situation, Orihime se releva rapidement et s'éloigna de deux pas avant de déclarer :

- Désolé Kurosaki-kun ! Je suis tellement maladroite quelque fois !

Ils reprirent leur route, cette fois dans un silence. Ichigo gardait ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches de jeans et songeait à la façon d'inviter la jeune fille à l'accompagner chez sa famille. _Qui aurait cru que je me casserais autant la tête pour une fille ? Pas moi en tout cas !_ Alors qu'il se répétait différente façon de l'inviter, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était devant la porte de l'appartement de la rousse.

- Il y a un problème, Kurosaki-kun ? risqua-t-elle.

- Oui ! Euh, non ! Je peux te parler un instant ?

- Bien sûr ! Ne reste pas dehors, il fait froid. Entre un peu.

Le shinigami hocha la tête et se retrouva dans le salon. Il garda son manteau et ses chaussures ; il ne resterait pas longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Orihime, l'inquiétude naissant en elle en voyant le roux éviter son regard.

En effet, celui-ci semblait avoir développé un intérêt soudain pour le plancher. Il prit une grande respiration tandis qu'il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. _Pourquoi suis-je si anxieux pour ça ? C'est quoi mon problème ?_

- C'est simplement, que je me demandais si tu acceptais de m'accompagner le 24 chez ma famille ?

- M-Moi ? bredouilla la lycéenne, ne s'attendant pas à cela le moins du monde.

Ichigo releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ses iris bleu-gris. Il pouvait y lire la confusion et même une question. _Pourquoi moi ?_ Retrouvant son aplomb et sa confiance, le shinigami remplaçant se lança dans une explication.

- Mon père m'a proposé d'inviter un ami, parce que je m'ennuyais tout le temps là-bas, et j'ai pensé à toi. Et puis, je ne voulais pas qu'une de mes amies passe le réveillon seule, confessa-t-il, ses yeux reflétant la sincérité. Mais, si tu as déjà prévu quelque chose d'autre...

- Ichigo, coupa Orihime malgré elle. Je serais heureuse de t'accompagner, avoua-t-elle, le feu aux joues, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage et un coeur déchainé dans sa poitrine.

Le poids dans l'estomac du lycéen disparut, mais son coeur ne ralentit pas la cadence pour autant. Il hocha la tête, un rare sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres si souvent pincées. Il se tourna, faisant maintenant dos à la princesse. Il tourna la poignée avant de dire :

- Alors, on se voit après-demain. Sois prête pour 19h.

La rousse acquiesça, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. L'adolescent était maintenant dehors, mais avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il tourna de nouveau sa tête vers elle pour lui dire une dernière phrase, la moquerie et la joie aux lèvres.

- Au fait, j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Ichigo.

Puis, il referma la porte sur une Orihime plus que déstabilisée, mais incroyablement heureuse. Ses vacances se passaient comme dans un rêve. Et ce n'était que le début.

{...}

- Ichi-nii ! Tu es enfin rentré ! s'écria Yuzu, apparemment inquiète.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il reviendrait pour le souper, soupira Karin.

- Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa le grand frère pour éviter d'être sermonner par son abruti de géniteur avant de prendre place à table.

Les conversations allaient bon train puis, elles tournèrent dangereusement vers l'évènement de Noël.

- Comme j'ai hâte d'ouvrir mes cadeaux ! s'exclama joyeusement la petite brune. Je me demande ce que le père Noël va m'apporter ! Peut-être une nouvelle peluche pour remplacer Bostaf !

- Ne me dit pas que tu crois encore au père Noël ? s'étonna sa soeur, manquant de peu de s'étouffer.

- Et toi, Ichigo ? Tu as invité quelqu'une ? interrogea Isshin sans aucune subtilité.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, tandis que le roux avait la tête plongée dans son assiette. Il tenta de répondre le plus naturellement et décontracté possible, ce qui se révéla un flop total.

- Euh... J'ai invité Inoue, dit-il, la voix un peu chancelante accompagné d'une bouffé de chaleur.

- T'as invité une fille du calibre d'Orihime ? Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi frérot ! se moqua Karin.

- Petit cachotier ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait une fille ! fit le maître de la maison en se levant et en emprisonnant son fils dans ses bras en le serrant de toutes ses forces. C'est bien mon fils ! Je suis si fier de toi ! J'en ai même la larme à l'oeil !

- Rah ! Mais lâche-moi ! se fâcha Ichigo en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Inoue est mon amie, je n'allais pas la laisser seule pour le réveillon !

- Wah ! Super, Orihime-chan va passer Noël avec nous ! s'extasia Yuzu. Elle pourrait même me passer des recettes de cuisine en en faire quelques une avec moi ! Oh, ce que j'aimerais l'avoir comme belle-soeur...

- Si tu veux l'avoir comme belle-soeur, il faudrait d'abord que grand frère se décoince un peu, précisa sa soeur. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver avant longtemps...

- Karin ! Ce n'est pas gentil d'abaisser Ichi-nii ! Il faut plutôt l'encourager !

- Je suis de tout coeur avec toi ! déclara l'immature de la famille.

Yuzu et Isshin sortirent d'immenses cartons de nulle part. Sur ceux-ci était dessiné le visage d'Ichigo ainsi que des mots d'encouragements. Le duo se mit à scander des phrases du genre : "On est tous avec toi Ichigo !" ou alors "Ne fais pas tout foirer avec Orihime !" Blasé, et honteux de sa famille, le shinigami préféra les ignorer et monta dans sa chambre.

{...}

Le lendemain, alors qu'Ichigo se prélassait dans son lit, Kon vint le réveiller et commença un long et ennuyeux discours disant qu'il aimerait se dégourdir les jambes dans un vrai et corps etc. Le roux l'enferma dans un tiroir et prit un copieux petit-déjeuner. Enfin prêt, il enfila son manteau et quitta sa chaude petite demeure. Aujourd'hui, il allait au centre commercial avec pour mission d'acheter les cadeaux de Yuzu et Karin, en retard bien sûr. Peut-être aussi trouverait-il quelque chose pour Orihime en guise de remerciement ? Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de monde dans les boutiques.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il entra dans le centre commercial décoré pour l'occasion. Au milieu de la place centrale, un faux père Noël était assis sur un trône, des dizaines d'enfants autour de lui ainsi qu'un lutin et une fée. _Bon, qu'est-ce que Yuzu aimerait ?_ se questionna Ichigo. Il passa devant une boutique de couture. _Mais, oui ! Elle avait dit qu'elle était à court de fil et de d'autres trucs_, se rappela-t-il.

Il entra et prit plusieurs objets de couture dont des petites fleurs que l'on pouvait coudre sur des vêtements. _J'espère seulement que celles-ci ne se retrouveront pas sur Kon une fois de plus_, pensa-t-il. Il paya le tout et chercha un cadeau qui ferait plaisir à Karin. Il trouva ce qu'il avait besoin dans une boutique de sport. Un ballon de foot rouge et noir, des couleurs qu'elle appréciait. (Ben oui ! C'est Karakura Red ! XD ) Satisfait, il marcha jusqu'à la sortie, mais s'arrêta subitement, quelque chose ayant attiré son regard

{...}

Au même moment, dans un petit appartement, Orihime était dans sa chambre, recherchant l'ensemble parfait pour le réveillon chez les Kurosaki. _J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait invitée, moi ! Kya ! J'ai tellement hâte ! Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ? Il faut que je sois présentable, c'est quand même sa famille ! Une robe ? Ou alors une jupe ? Il faut que je sois belle comme ça, peut-être que Kurosaki-kun me dira que je suis jolie et il m'emmènera dans un coin tranquille, il me dira des mots doux et il m'embrassera et... RAH ! NON ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'imaginer des trucs ! L'important pour l'instant est de trouver ce que je vais porter..._

{...}

- Dépêche-toi Ichi-nii ! cria Karin du rez-de-chaussée. On va être en retard à cause de toi si ça continue !

- J'arrive, répondit Ichigo en attrapant un petite paquet avant de le cacher dans une poche intérieur de son manteau.

C'était le 24 décembre et le roux dévalait les escaliers à une vitesse phénoménale pour ensuite se retrouver dehors. Il verrouilla la porte de la maison et s'assit sur le siège passager de la voiture, soit à côté du conducteur qui n'était nul autre que son infatigable père.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda ce dernier. Alors, en route !

- Ichi-nii, on veut qu'Orihime s'asseye en arrière avec nous ! décidèrent les deux soeurs en coeur.

- Pourquoi ? s'indigna le grand frère, car il aurait voulu s'installer en arrière avec elle.

- Parce si t'es là, on ne pourra pas s'amuser, rétorqua Karin.

Ichigo s'enfonça dans son siège tout en ronchonnant, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Puis, la voiture s'arrêta devant l'appartement de leur invité. D'un bond, le shinigami fut sorti de la voiture et il cognait à sa porte. Il entendit des pas de l'autre côté et le visage de son amie apparue.

- Salut ! lança-t-elle pleine de vie.

- Salut, tu es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête et referma la porte derrière elle. Orihime portait un petite manteau vert pomme ainsi qu'un foulard blanc. Dans ses mains, elle tenait une boîte décorée aux couleurs de Noël. Les lycéens rejoignirent la voiture qui les attendait tandis qu'Ichigo expliqua que ses soeurs voulaient qu'elle s'installe à l'arrière. Il voulut lui ouvrir dans un geste galant la porte, mais il y renonça à la dernière seconde. Son père et ses soeurs se seraient moquées de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens là, Orihime-chan ? questionna Yuzu à sa gauche.

- Tadam ! fit la rousse en ouvrant la boîte, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

- Oh, des chocolats ! Ils ont l'air délicieux ! Je peux en avoir un ? fit Karin à sa droite.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je les ai faits spécialement pour vous ! Alors, ne vous gênez pas !

Les deux soeurs se servirent et félicitèrent Orihime pour cette réussite culinaire.

- Ichi-nii, tu devrais y goûter, insista Karin en lui tendant un chocolat.

Ichigo hésita. Il connaissait les goûts parfois bizarres de son amie et il redoutait le pire. Malgré tout, ses deux soeurs avaient semblé apprécier et il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Inoue dès le début de la soirée. Avec tout son courage, il mit la gourmandise dans sa bouche. À son grand étonnement, la gâterie se révéla un délice pour les papilles gustatives.

- Ils sont vraiment délicieux Inoue, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Merci, articula-t-elle en piquant un fard.

Puis, le père d'Ichigo lança une vanne à son fils facilement provoqué. S'en suivit d'une guerre verbale durant lequel les trois filles à l'arrière discutaient.

- Alors, Ichigo t'as vraiment invité ?

- Euh, oui.

- Quand ?

- Avant-hier...

- Où ?

- Ça a vraiment de l'importance ? dit innocemment Orihime.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? questionna celle aux cheveux noirs.

- Karin ! s'écria scandalisé sa soeur.

- Quoi ? Toi aussi, tu veux savoir je te rappelle ! Alors, tu l'aimes un peu ? Beaucoup ?

- Euh...je..., bégaya la rousse le visage en feu.

- Arrête Karin ! Tu vois bien que tes questions la gênent ! dit Yuzu.

- Roh, c'est bon, abandonna-t-elle. Je voulais juste en avoir le coeur net, vu que grand frère semble avoir craqué pour toi, fit Karin en donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes d'Orihime accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

{...}

Finalement, après quelques minutes interminables pour la lycéenne, la voiture se gara devant une énorme demeure, presque aussi grosse qu'un manoir ! Les personnes sortirent du véhicule. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel était noir. La lune et les étoiles brillaient par leur absence, cachés pas les nuages transportant à coup sûr de la neige.

- Wow ! C'est vraiment énorme ! s'étonna Orihime.

- Attends de voir l'intérieur, l'avertit Karin.

- Allons-y ! lança le père.

Ichigo laissa passer devant lui sa famille et rejoignit son amie. Côte à côte, ils avancèrent vers la porte de marbre.

- Je te préviens, déclara le roux. Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde, mais ils ne sont pas méchants. Enfin, sauf une bande, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as qu'à rester près de moi.

La jeune fille acquiesça, pensant que de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Puis, ils entrèrent dans la maison et furent accueillis par une dame du vieille âge.

- Oh, te voilà enfin Isshin ! Oh, comme vous avez grandi Yuzu et Karin ! s'exclama-t-elle en les embrassant sur les joues. Oh, et voilà ma fraise préférée ! ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Ichigo avant de lui faire cadeau d'un bec mouillé sur sa joue qu'il essuya rapidement avec une grimace. Oh, mais qui est cette jeune fille ?

- Grand-mère, je te présente Inoue Orihime, fit Ichigo. Inoue, voici ma grand-mère.

- Comme c'est mignon ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu aurais une si jolie petite-amie, continua la vieille dame.

- Inoue n'est qu'une amie, se défendit le roux.

- Mais bien sûr..., fit-elle en continuant de débiter d'autres choses.

Enfin, la dame les débarrassa de leur manteau. C'est alors qu'Ichigo remarqua ce que son invité portait. Orihime, à la dernière minute, avait opté pour une petite robe rouge allant jusqu'aux genoux. Une ceinture noire au niveau du ventre accentuait le tout. Cet ensemble épousait ses formes généreuses et le shinigami dut se faire violence pour détacher son regard de cette fille à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Cette robe te va très bien, avoua-t-il.

- Merci. Si tu savais tout le temps que cela m'a pris pour choisir ce que j'allais porter !

- Tant que ça ? s'intéressa-t-il.

- Oui. Je voulais faire bonne impression devant ta famille et j'étais tellement impatiente de...

- De ? l'encouragea-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur en la fixant intensément.

- De pouvoir..., non arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! se jura la rousse en croisant les bras et détournant la tête.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, chuchota-t-il pour elle.

Avançant toujours, Ichigo, voulant avoir la réponse, se mit à chatouiller Orihime.

- N-non ! Hahaha Ahaha A-arr haha arrête ! tenta-t-elle de dire entre deux rires.

Puis, le shinigami remplaçant se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la pièce où la fête se déroulait. La rousse profita de ce moment d'inattention pour capturer ses mains dans les siennes. De cette façon, il ne pouvait pas la chatouiller, mais n'importe qui voyant ces deux personnes auraient cru à un couple avec leurs doigts entrecroisés. Enfin, Orihime entendit les bruits et tourna la tête pour voir de nombreuses personnes qui les observaient.

- Wow, c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de monde, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

- Ouais. Viens, allons-nous asseoir.

La lycéenne détacha une de ses mains tandis que le garçon, qui ne semblait nullement dérangé de l'entrainée par la main, frayait un chemin à travers la foule. Puis, Ichigo se laissa tomber sur un sofa avec assez d'espace pour trois personnes. Orihime s'installa à ses côtés d'une façon plus gracieuse. Elle observa le nouvel environnement qui l'entourait. La salle était décorée de guirlandes et un sapin de Noël trônait dans un coin. Un peu plus loin, un buffet se faisait assaillir par des personnes affamées.

Ensuite, elle remarqua une étrange particularité. Les cheveux des Kurosaki étaient tous sans exception noir ou brun. Pourtant, elle aurait cru que dans la famille du shinigami, les roux auraient été plus présents. _Peut-être que cette couleur vient-elle de sa mère ?_ pensa Inoue. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un grognement de mécontentement venant à sa gauche. Elle tourna la tête vers Ichigo, qui les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, fixait avec méfiance un point devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Orihime en suivant son regard.

- On va avoir de la visite, répondit-il évasivement.

En effet, un groupe d'adolescent composé uniquement de garçon s'avançait vers eux. Inoue se rapprocha instinctivement de celui qui dégageait une aura protectrice envers elle. Les jeunes s'arrêtèrent à un mètre devant eux. Ichigo, tendu, les toisa tandis que les regards du groupe allaient du visage anxieux d'Orihime à celui défiant du shinigami. Puis, un adolescent, les cheveux noirs en bataille, se détacha du lot.

- Alors Ichigo, fit celui-ci. Tu ne nous présentes pas à ta petite-amie ?

- Nous ne sommes qu'amis, répéta-t-il sèchement, espérant ainsi qu'il s'éloigne.

- Je me demandais aussi ce qu'une aussi jolie fille pouvait faire avec notre cousin rebelle.

Piqué au vif, le roux se leva d'un bond. La lycéenne l'imita tandis que le noir se décalait pour faire face à la rousse, ignorant complètement Ichigo qui commençait à bouillir sur place.

- Je me présente, Kyle Kurosaki, cousin de la tête de carotte. Pourrais-je connaître votre nom ? termina-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur le dos de la main d'Orihime.

À ce moment, Inoue sentit le reiatsu de son ami s'échapper en grande quantité et elle remarqua ses poings, tellement serrés que les jointures étaient devenues blanches.

- Ichigo ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle le sortit de sa léthargie et agrippa son bras pour l'entraîner loin de se qui causait sa colère.

- Désolé Inoue, s'excusa-t-il. J'avais tellement envie de le frapper, lui et sa sale tronche que je me suis un peu laissé aller.

- Ce n'est pas grave...

- Ça n'excuse tout de même pas la façon dont il t'a traitée...

- Itsigo ! les interrompit une voix enfantine.

Les deux lycéens dirigèrent leur regard en même temps vers le sol. Un petit garçon, les cheveux bouclés marron et des yeux noisette les observait, les bras en l'air tout en répétant «Itsigo». Le concerné attrapa l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe Zack ? questionna Ichigo.

- J'zeux voir le père nowel !

Orihime ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en contemplant l'attendrissant petit garçon qui lui rappelait Neil et aussi la façon dont le shinigami s'en occupait.

- Z'est qui elle ? fit le bambin en pointant la jeune femme du doigt.

- Elle, c'est Inoue Orihime, présenta-t-il.

- Z'est ta ptite-amie ? continua l'enfant.

- Nous ne sommes qu'amis, répondit-elle à la place d'Ichigo qui commençait à détester cette question.

- Pourquoi z'est zuste une amie ? persista inconsciemment le gamin.

- Euh, hésita le roux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Au fait, Zack, pourquoi étais-tu venu nous voir ?

- Parze que zuis trop ptit et zuis pas cabable de manzer au buffet !

- Alors, allons-y ! décida le shinigami en posant l'enfant sur le sol.

- Non ! Ba toi ! protesta-t-il. J'zeux que za zoit elle qui viennent avec moi !

Dubitatif, le roux fit parcourir son regard entre Orihime et Zack.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais de retour dans deux minutes, assura la jeune fille aux barrettes magiques. Tu viens Zack ?

Puis, ils disparurent dans le flot de la famille Kurosaki. Le shinigami remplaçant ne put s'empêcher de suivre la rousse des yeux. Tout en la surveillant de loin, il trouva une chaise et l'attira vers lui. Soudain, une ombre se dressa devant lui, bloquant sa vision. Il leva la tête pour croiser les yeux malicieux de Kyle. Pour la deuxième fois, il se leva d'un coup. Les adolescents se dévisagèrent durant quelques secondes, l'un avec colère, l'autre avec amusement.

- Allons, Ichigo, fit la voix narquoise de son cousin. Je ne viens que pour taper la discute. Ne sois donc pas si méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? trancha-t-il froidement.

- Simplement quelques informations sur la fille qui t'accompagne.

Ichigo tressaillit, cherchant Inoue des yeux puis, ne trouvant pas la chevelure rousse, il se servit de sa pression spirituelle pour la localiser. Elle était toujours dans la demeure, mais simplement dans un coin plus éloigné. La colère refluant dans son sang, il reporta son attention sur Kyle.

- Je me demandais seulement quel était son type de mec, hasarda-t-il faussement, toujours un sourire vaniteux aux lèvres.

- Enfoiré. N'essaye même pas avec elle, sinon tu auras à faire à moi, menaça le roux, des flammes incandescentes illuminant ses yeux de fureur.

- Jaloux ?

- N-Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est simplement que je ne laisserai pas Orihime entre les mains de type comme vous ! se défendit Ichigo, ses joues ayant pris une teinte rosée.

- Pathétique, soupira son cousin. Tu es vraiment idiot ma parole ! Enfin, bref, où est la princesse, Orihime, c'est bien ça ?

_Merde ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore revenue, Inoue !_

{...}

De son côté, après avoir aidé le petit Zack, Orihime avait cherché la salle de bain, tout en repensant à sa soirée. _Jusqu'à présent, tout se passe bien, j'espère seulement que Kyle et sa bande ne reviendront pas nous embêter._ Elle sortit de ses songes et refit le chemin contraire. Alors qu'elle posait son pied dans la pièce centrale, là où se tenait la fête, elle fut accostée par la bande d'adolescent, seulement cette fois, son protecteur n'était pas auprès d'elle et Kyle brillait par son absence. Son coeur se serra et elle se mit inconsciemment à se mordiller la lèvre, chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle avait peur ou qu'elle s'inquiétait.

- Alors, c'est Orihime ton nom ? questionna l'un des garçons.

Elle acquiesça en silence, tentant de repérer le shinigami des yeux.

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas fêter avec nous, plutôt qu'avec ce bâtard d'Ichigo ? suggéra un jeune homme en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

- Euh, non, bredouilla Inoue sans grande assurance tout en reculant d'un pas.

- Allez, insista un autre. Tu ne le regretteras pas...

- Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? fit la voix impatiente d'Ichigo. Dégagez le passage, ajouta-t-il en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à son amie.

Le visage crispé de la rousse se détendit et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le shinigami se plaça devant elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à quiconque osait s'approcher. Puis, ne pouvant plus supporter les regards, chargés pour certains de reproches, que lui accordait sa famille, Ichigo, sans prendre compte de l'accord d'Orihime, attrapa sa main frêle et, en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal, l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Il empoigna son manteau au passage, ouvrit une porte et s'engouffra dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il s'arrêta finalement dans la cours arrière. Les arbres, ayant perdu leur feuillage, ressemblaient à des squelettes enneigés. Ils étaient plantés un peu partout autour des deux adolescents.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, expliqua Ichigo à la question que lui lançaient silencieusement les yeux de son amie. Oh, j'ai oublié de prendre ton manteau, remarqua-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Orihime. Et puis, il ne fait pas si froid.

En effet, même si le ciel était voilé par les nuages, l'air était frais et doux. Néanmoins, le shinigami était déjà en train de se débarrasser de son chandail à zipper pour le déposer sur les épaules de la rousse tandis que lui se contentait de sa veste.

- Encore désolé, s'excusa une fois de plus le roux. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de t'emmener dans un endroit comme celui-ci, Inoue...

- Appelle-moi Orihime, s'échappèrent les mots de sa bouche.

Le shinigami remplaçant, surpris, l'observa un moment. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, n'était-il donc pas normal d'oublier les règles de politesse ? Finalement, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Et puis, continua-t-elle, même en sachant tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir, je serai tout de même venue.

- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Ichigo.

Inoue garda le silence quelques secondes, la tête baissée, elle tentait de cacher le sang qui remontait à ses joues. Son coeur s'accélérait tandis qu'elle tortillait ses doigts pour évacuer le stress. Enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Et bien, l'important pour moi était de pouvoir passer du temps avec...toi.

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant, venant de loin, se fit entendre. La jeune fille sursauta, interloquée et comprit que c'était les cloches qui sonnaient les douze coups de minuit.

- Wow, il est déjà si tard ! s'étonna-t-elle. Comme le temps passe vite... !

- Joyeux Noël Orihime ! déclara Ichigo en lui tendant un petit paquet emballé et décoré par un ruban rouge.

Déconcertée, elle le prit tout de même et fixa son regard sur le garçon qu'elle aimait. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et la pressa d'ouvrir le cadeau avec un sourire. Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, Inoue, tout doucement, déballa le présent, le coeur battant. Ce dernier rata un bond lorsqu'elle découvrit le cadeau. Une chaîne en argent. Un pendentif de la même couleur de la forme d'un coeur et quelques pierres turquoise y étaient incrustées. Un collier simple, léger et magnifique.

Bouche bée, Orihime observa le bijou durant un long moment. Constatant qu'elle ne disait rien, le shinigami perdit son sourire. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée ?

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Au contraire ! s'extasia la jeune femme. Il est fabuleux, seulement je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir accepter un tel présent...

- Ne dis pas des choses stupides. Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser un cadeau à Noël, et puis, que ferais-je d'un bijou ?

- Oui, mais...

Elle s'arrêta, Ichigo venait de lui voler le collier. Il se plaça derrière elle et passa la chaîne autour du cou de la rousse. Celle-ci souleva ses longs cheveux soyeux pour lui faciliter la tâche. Le contact du métal froid contre sa peau chaude la fit frissonner.

- Je...je me sens mal, avoua-t-elle. Tu m'as offert un splendide présent et moi, en retour, je n'ai rien. J'y avais pensé, mais je n'ai pas osé...

Pendant ce temps, le roux avait réussi à attacher le collier et avait laissé glisser ses doigts sur la nuque d'Inoue. Ce geste provoqua un courant électrique à travers toutes les cellules de son corps et déboussola la jeune fille. Puis, deux bras musclés embobinèrent sa taille et la tira doucement vers l'arrière. Elle sentit un torse de marbre contre son dos. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit tandis que son visage virait au cramoisi. Ensuite, un mouvement et un souffle chaud sur sa joue indiqua à Inoue que le visage du shinigami était maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien. _Il est si proche_, pensa-t-elle dans un tourbillon d'émotion.

- Je vais te dire ce qui me ferait plaisir pour Noël, susurra la voix douce d'Ichigo à son oreille.

- Q..Quoi ? articula Orihime, désorientée par leur proximité.

- Toi...,souffla-t-il, laissant un nuage blanc s'échapper de sa bouche.

Le coeur de la jeune fille, qui déjà avait accéléré son rythme, explosa dans sa poitrine. Il tambourinait avec une telle force, qu'Inoue se demandait si le shinigami pouvait aussi l'entendre. De son côté, n'étant plus maître de ses mouvements, le roux fit parcourir ses lèvres sur le cou de la lycéenne. Il voulait découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps enflammé qui frissonnait à chacun des contacts.

- Ichigo..., gémit-elle.

Ce dernier remonta jusqu'au visage de la belle. Une main sur sa joue, il lui fit tourner la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le roux scella un tendre baiser auquel Orihime répondit passionnément. Elle tourna le reste de son corps vers lui et entoura son cou de ses mains tandis que le shinigami faisait balader ses mains sur ses hanches et son dos. Puis, après quelques intenses minutes, ils se séparèrent.

- Je t'aime Orihime, confessa Ichigo en la dévisageant, les yeux brillants.

Celle-ci se sentit fléchir tandis qu'elle croyait une fois de plus halluciner. Les jambes molles, le corps en combustion et l'esprit bousculé de tout par, elle ne réussit qu'à prononcer le nom de son amour. Ce dernier l'attira une fois de plus vers lui. Inoue posa sa tête sur le torse, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment. Le shinigami caressa la chevelure rousse. Ils n'avaient même pas remarquer que des flocons de neige tombaient depuis un moment déjà. L'adrénaline dans son sang ayant diminué, le corps de l'adolescente se détendit et elle étouffa un bâillement.

- Ichigo ! s'écria une voix derrière le couple. Alors, à ce que je vois, ça c'est bien passé avec Orihime-chan ! C'était comment ? Est-ce qu'elle embrasse bi...

Isshin ne put finir sa phrase, car il reçut un coup de poing en plein visage, gracieuseté de son fils.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu dois toujours venir me déranger ?

Inoue les observa sans vraiment porter attention à leur propos. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Puis, elle vit approcher les deux soeurs d'Ichigo qui lui posèrent mille et une questions. Heureusement pour elle, son amoureux arriva à sa rescousse.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec vos interrogatoires à 1 heure du matin ? tempêta le grand frère.

Ensuite, sous les regards moqueurs et émus de sa petite famille, il enroula son bras à la taille de la jeune fille pour la guider jusqu'à la voiture. Et oui, c'était déjà la fin de cette soirée. Cette fois, ce fut Karin qui s'installa sur le siège avant, laissant sa place aux tourtereaux. Sur le chemin du retour, les deux fillettes tombèrent rapidement entre les bras de Morphée. Orihime, quant à elle, avait une fois de plus appuyer sa tête sur le torse du garçon qui lui avait passé son bras autour de ses fragiles épaules.

- Merci, Ichigo pour cette soirée, chuchota-t-elle. C'était le plus beau et merveilleux Noël que j'ai vécu.

- Pour moi aussi, répondit-il à voix basse.

Puis, écoutant le rythme régulier du coeur du roux, qui eut l'effet d'une berceuse, Orihime s'endormit, épuisée par toutes les émotions vécues en une seule soirée.

{...}

Au matin, encore dans les vapeurs du sommeil, Orihime était couchée dans le lit d'Ichigo et elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. _Hmm, ce rêve...Il semblait si réel... Avec Ichigo..._ Elle prit une profonde inspiration et huma l'air. _Je peux même encore sentir son odeur. Comme lorsque j'étais entrée dans sa chambre avant de partir pour le Hueco Mundo._ Elle enfonça un peu plus son visage dans l'oreiller. _J'ai l'impression d'être toujours dans mon rêve. Son contact était si électrisant que j'en avais la chair de poule... Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux... Je ne veux pas retourner à la fade réalité... Je veux retomber dans ce rêve..._

- Dégagez de la porte ! Et cessez de la harceler !

_Je peux encore entendre sa voix..._Elle eut un sourire, tout en refusant d'ouvrir ses yeux. _Sa voix, exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, mon rêve...Ça semble tellement réel..._

Ichigo, quant à lui, réussit à éloigner ses soeurs et son idiot de père de sa chambre et il referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir, content d'être enfin tranquille. Il s'approcha tout doucement vers le lit et s'assit près du corps de la jeune fille qui semblait dormir, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

- Orihime, murmura-t-il.

Aucune réaction de la part de celle-ci. Il leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Puis, il se pencha vers le visage de la rousse. Il se mit à caresser sa joue et il sentit le corps d'Inoue frétillé tandis qu'un frisson la traversait. Souriant, il s'approcha encore plus de son visage.

- Ma belle aux bois dormant, il est temps de te réveiller, susurra le shinigami.

Refusant obstinément d'ouvrir ses yeux sur la réalité, Orihime ne broncha pas, croyant toujours être dans son rêve.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce geste eut l'effet escompté. Inoue ouvrit instanténément ses yeux gris et croisa ceux victorieux du roux. Elle se redressa rapidement, toujours sur le lit, dans la confusion la plus totale.

- Pourquoi suis-je chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? formula-t-elle tout en se remémorant les évènements de la veille. Était-ce un rêve...?

- Si tu parles de ça, fit Ichigo en l'embrassant une fois de plus. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'un cri strident les sépara.

- AH ! J'en crois pas mes yeux ! Ichigo a finalement réussit à sortir avec la déesse de mes nuits, Orihime-chan ! pleurnicha la peluche. Que lui as-tu fais, espèce de pervers à tête d'orange ?

- Kon, tu savais que tu me tapais sur les nerfs ? Va donc faire un tour dans la neige pour te rafraichir l'esprit, répliqua le shinigami jetant le jouet de coton à l'extérieur grâce à sa fenêtre. Tu viens ? Je suis sûr que tu as faim, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Orihime en lui tendant sa main.

- Un peu, avoua-t-elle. Mais, ta famille...

- Ignore-les. Je sais, ils sont envahissant et beaucoup trop curieux à mon goût, mais c'est comme ça.

Orihime souria tout de même, car elle aimait cette drôle de famille. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et trouvèrent les trois membres de la famille déjà assis à table. Le couple s'installa à leur tour, côte à côte. Au menu, des crêpes accompagnés de fraise, framboise, bleuet, banane etc.

- Ça l'air délicieux ! compliementa Inoue avec sa joie habituelle.

- Merci, fit Yuzu. Tu pourrais aussi me montrer des recettes à toi et on pourrait cuisiner ensemble !

- Oh oui ! Ça serait amusant !

- Dis papa, Orihime ne pourrait-elle pas passer les vacances ici ? Ichigo ne veut certainement pas la laisser seule chez elle et ça ferait plaisir à Yuzu, donc tout le monde serait content, proposa Karin.

- Quel bonne idée ! approuva Isshin. On va passer les vacances avec la nouvelle de la famille. C'est pas tous les jours qu'Ichigo se ramène une copine... Au fait, si t'as besoin de capots, il y...

- NAN, MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ? POUR QUI EST-CE QUE TU ME PRENDS ? JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI ! ESPÈCE D'IDIOT !

Puis, la bagarre éclata entre le père et son fils tandis que les deux fillettes les regardaient blasées, et qu'Orihime continuait à s'empiffrer. Elle n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux comme Noël.

{...}

- T'es prête ?

- Presque ! Je me change et j'arrive !

Après avoir mangé, Ichigo avait accompagné Orihime jusqu'à son appartement pour qu'elle prenne ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit habillé d'un jeans et d'un débardeur avec une valise à la main. Un sourire rayonnant à son visage. Le shinigami lui ouvrit les bras et elle lui sauta au cou. Sur le coup, le roux recula d'un pas et percuta le sofa. Ils tombèrent tout deux sur le divan et éclatèrent de rire. Inoue, sur lui, rechercha les lèvres de son amoureux. C'est à ce moment que choisis quelqu'un pour apparaître.

- Orihime ! fit une voix féminie qui venait d'entrer tel un coup de vent. En fin de compte, je suis revenue plus tôt, il y avais une tempête et...!

- Tatsuki-chan ! s'écria son amie, ahurie et aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

En effet, la championne de karaté les avait surpris dans une position un peu...louche et les deux adolescents amoureux avaient le feu aux joues et se levèrent en vitesse.

- Ichigo... Qu'est-ce qu'Orihime fait sur toi ? questionna avec un air menaçant la noire en faisant craquer ses jointures. Je t'avais demandé de prendre soin d'Orihime, mais pas dans ce sens là ! Si tu lui fais du mal, je vais m'occuper personnelement de ton cas.

- O-Oui, bégaya le shinigami qui la croyait, car il avait déjà vécu l'expérience de son coup de poing. Tu sais que t'es flippante quand tu veux ?

- ICHIGO !


End file.
